


A Sister's Test

by keerawa



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Character of Faith, Epistolary, F/F, Grayson, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Female Character, Misses Clause Challenge, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polygamy, Yuletide, Yuletide 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letter was found sewn into the binding of a Bible in the archives of the Barbara Bancroft Society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sister's Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthe/gifts).



My dearest B –

I have wonderful news. My brother spoke to your husband on my behalf during the latest decontamination drill. It seems that your husband is, indeed, searching for a third wife, and he has now made an offer for my hand.

We shall be sisters, as we had always dreamed, sharing a home. But not, as in the innocent nights before we came to womanhood, a bed. I have spoken to the Deacon. He is a kind man, and has helped me come to understand that sisterly love cannot be allowed to trespass upon the carnal love that God grants between husband and wife. However right it might feel to act according to our natures, we must never forget that nature is as deadly as it is lovely; only filters and faith protect us from the toxins that corrupt our wombs and kill us slowly, day by day.

It will not be easy, to be so close and yet unable to touch and taste. But this is our Test, my love, and we shall rise to meet it.

Every day, for the rest of our lives, we shall be together. We shall raise our children together and grieve together for those who do not survive. When we pass from this life our ashes will mingle in the soil of the garden.

I shall always hold you first in my heart. This I swear to you, in His name.

Forever Yours,

\- M


End file.
